The invention relates to a hi-hat percussion instrument and more particularly, to an improved hi-hat percussion instrument having a unique sound when closed together or when struck with a drumstick. The Top or Bottom hi-hat consisting of any one of or a combination of wood, metal (or other material) and linked material such as chain links, creating a complex sound effect when closed together, and having an “808” (i.e. Roland “808” or similar) snare drum sound when struck with a drumstick.
Hi-hat percussion instruments comprise a pairing of two hi-hats (herein, “Top Hi-hat” and “Bottom Hi-Hat”) that come together to make a clashing hi-hat sound by action of a foot pedal. Most often, the Top hi-hat is connected to the foot pedal by a rod passing through the treadle stand with spring biasing in the stand adjacent to pedal to bias the Top hi-hat up and away from the fixed Bottom hi-hat. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,167,995; 3,742,810; 5,052,262, 5,063,819; 5,218,151; 5,267,500 and 6,054,645, all herein incorporated by reference, demonstrate variant examples of hi-hats which all may be modified according to the invention as described herein, wherein various embodiments are offered that provide for enhanced or modified hi-hat sound effects.